The Switch
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: Leo wants to prove to Mr. Davenport that he is responsible but that chance is gone when Leo accidentally used a machine that made the lab rats dangerous to others and themselves. And the Lab rats have to walk a mile in each others shoes. P. S everyone knows about them being bionic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again coming in with a new story and I hope you like it. Btw you can also check out my other story the new girl. Oh and I don't own lab rats if I did Chase would have a girlfriend. Anyways on with the story.**

Mr. Davenport's P.O.V

I was working on an invitation but it's top secret. Well not really but I have to keep it away from the kids especially Leo. I was finally done until I heard the elevators open and out came Leo. I hurried up to cover up the machine with the invisibility cloak. "Hey Big D what's up," he asked. " Nothing much um listen I have to go to work so while I'm gone tell Chase that he's in charge," I told him. " What why Chase," he asked. " Because your mom is going to be working late. Adam would've forgot about what he was supposed to do. Bree would just leave and go to the mall with Catlin. And you would've Leoed everything up," I told him. " Fine," he muttered. " Well got go bye," I told him then left.

LEO'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe Big D how could he do this to me. I mean come on I'm responsible. Sometimes. Ok a little bit. Alright not at all but still. Just as I was about to leave Adam, Bree , and Chase comes in to the lab. " Hey guys,". I said. " Hey," they replied. " Where is Mr. Davenport," Chase asked me. As I was going to tell him were Mr. Davenport was Adam gasped. " Mabey he was kidnapped by aliens quick call the Men in black. I'll talk to Will and you guys to that other old guy," Adam said. We all looked at him like he was crazy. " No," I said. " Big D just had to go to work," I told them and they just nodded. I leaned on the counter but I felt I button and I accidentally pushed it then a green light came out and aimed at Adam, Bree and Chase. Once it stopped I ran over to them. " Are you guys ok," I asked them. "Yeah were fine," Bree said until she almost fell but Chase caught her. " You sure,"I asked them. I mean come on they just got hit with a laser beam I have a right to be worried. " Yes Leo we're fine," Chase said. Adam then yawned " I think I'm gonna get some sleep," he said. ". Me two," both Bree and Chase said in unison. " Ok well I'm gonna get some sleep to goodnight guy," I said. Then I left the lab.

NO ONES P.O.V

Later in the lab under the sheet was the machine on the back of it it said activated in 3,2,1. Then a red flash went off and hit the lab rats but didn't wake them up.

BREE'S P.O.V

I woke up and got out of my capsule. I went upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I tried using my super speed but it didn't work that's odd. I just walked to the bathroom and got my toothbrush and toothpaste. I was just about to get ready. To brush my teeth until I looked into the mirror I was frozen for a few minutes until I screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh,". ( AN- no one can hear her cause the door is sound proof)

CHASE'S P.O.V

I woke up and started getting ready a got dressed up but I didn't look at myself cause there was no mirror so I got out of my capsule. I saw Bree in her capsule. I would try to wake her up but the last time I did that It didn't end so well. But I didn't see Adam but he's never awake this early he must've went to school early to be the first one in line for breakfast. I leave the lab and start eating I was just about to leave until Mr. Davenport came in the door. " Hey Mr. Davenport," I got confused because my voice sounds just like Adam's. " Hey Adam, why are you up so early," he asked. " Um Mr. Davenport I'm Chase," I told him. " Adam really you suck at trying to impersonate Chase you got to be shorter and smarter," he said. Then left ok what was that about I went to Eddy." Eddy show me what I look," I asked. " You want me to show you what you look like did you forget what you look like," then he busted out laughing." Man I knew you were dumb but not that dumb," he said. " Just do it," I told him. He showed me and I was in Adam's body. I don't know what to do except for this. " Ahhhhhhhhh.

LEO'S P.O.V

I was getting my beauty sleep until I heard someone screaming. Then I accidentally rolled off of my bed. I went downstairs to see who it was. " Who is making all of that noise," I asked who ever was doing it. The person stopped and turned around and I saw it was Adam. " Oh it's just you Adam," I said. " Leo it's me Chase," he said. " Yeah and I'm Beyoncé. But seriously why were you screaming," I asked him. " No seriously Leo I think it has something to do with the machine it might have made us all switch bodies. I think that when you pressed the button it turned on and that is why this is happening. Leo you have to believe." He said. " Alright I believe you, " I said. " You do," Chase asked. " Yeah you just said a whole sentence with out using the word meet or monkeys. So yeah I believe you," I told him. " Thank you. No what are we going to do," Chase asked me. " For now let's just find Bree and Adam," then it dawned on me he was in Adam's body. " I mean let's find Bree and - "Me," Chase finished for me. " Yeah let's go," and we headed towards the lab.

 **Well there you have it the first chapter I will update soon. And of you have any ideas you can pm me or Review. Till next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter Thanks to Susz who commented on the story and she is sick. Hope you get better soon Susz. Thank you to Skoliver4ever for favoring the story. And a big Thank u to Bethany dark rose for following favoring and reviewing the story and Yes Chase is in Adam's body Adam is in Bree's body and Bree is in Chase's body. So here it is chapter two.**

CHASE'S P.O.V

Leo and I went down to the lab and found Bree in her capsule. " Bree wake up," Leo said. Bree yawned and woke up then I remembered something if we all switched bodies then Bree wouldn't be in her body nor Adam's since I'm in it then she's in my body then that means Adam is in Bree's body. " What do you guys want I was in the middle of a bacon sandwich dream," Adam said. " Um... Bree are you ok," Leo asked. Adam. Adam gave him a what are you talking about look. " Leo that's Adam. This means that Bree is in my body," I told him. Adam gasped" There's two of me," he said. " No Adam it's me Chase we switched bodies," I said. " WHAT. Then this means that I'm in your tiny weak doll like body. First I'm woke up from a bacon dream and now I'm in Chase's body why does the world hate me," he said dramatically. " Relax dude your not in Chase's body," Leo told him. " I'm not,"? Adam asked. I shook my or Adam's head no. " Oh thank god," he said relieved then started smiling. Ouch being in my body wouldn't be that bad. Would it?. " Yeah your not in Chase's body... Your in Bree's," Leo told him. His smile vanished after Leo said that. " B-b-but h-how,"? He asked. " Long story short it's all Leo's fault," I explained. Leo glared at me. " Oh that explains it," Adam said. " Ok now can we stop with the blame game and go find Chase or I mean Bree or- you know what this is just getting confusing," Leo said frustrated. I don't blame him I'm starting to get confused probably because I'm in Adam's body. " Well where is Bree," I asked just as I did I or I mean Bree came in to the lab. " LEO WHAT DID YOU DO," She yelled and since she was mad she sounded just like Spike. She grabbed Leo by his shirt and picked him off of the ground. " Nothing," he squeaked. He should be scared when Bree gets mad bad things happen. Especially when she could turn into Spike at any time now that she's in my body. Bree dropped Leo to the ground. " Oh yeah then why am I in Chase's body," She said. " Because Leo accidentally used Mr. Davenport's machine and it made us switch bodies ," I said. " I don't understand why Big D wouldn't tell me about the machine," Leo said. I gave him a really look. " Probably because he knew something like this would happen and it did," Bree said. She's right about that. " So I'm in Bree's body, Bree is in Chase's body, and Chase is in mine,"? Adam asked. " Mmmh," " Yep," " Pretty much," We all said at the same time. " Cool this like the movie Freaky Friday just the bionic siblings edition,"Adam said. " Adam this is serious I don't want to be in Chase's body," Bree said . I glared at her. " Anyways let's just find Mr. Davenport and tell him what's going on," I suggested. We all left the lab and found Mr. Davenport on the couch. " Big D we have a big problem," Leo said. " Well what is it," he asked seriously. " Us Leo used your machine that made us switch bodies I'm actually Bree," Bree said. Mr. Davenport was so mad at Leo it looked like he had steam come out of his ears.

ADAM'S P.O.V

I'm actually ok with this I mean other than being Bree, but at least I get to have super speed. " Leo how could you be so irresponsible ," Mr. Davenport said. " And how could leave your precious invitation out in the open plus you had your invisibility cloak over it so how could I know it was there if I couldn't see it," Leo said. " He's got you there," I told Mr. Davenport." Ok let's not play the blame game," Mr. Davenport said. Knowing he lost the argument." Look I'll find a way to reverse this until then you guys can't go to school ," What why not,"? Chase asked. " Yeah today's meatball Monday," I said. Nobody paid attention to my comment. " Because now that you are in each others body you have each others abilities," Mr. Davenport explained to us ." Ugh this isn't fair," Bree said in anger. As she did she waved her hand around and accidentally activated Chase's molecular kinesis. And in a blink of an eye Chase was thrown to the wall next to the door really hard. " Chase," we all yelled in concern. Mr. Davenport bent over and touched his neck" I can't feel a pulse," he said worried. " Quick we have to get him to the hospital. Leo grab the first aid kit . Adam Bree help me get him to the car hurry," me and Bree quickly grabbed Chase's legs . Eddy was saying something but I couldn't pay attention I had to make sure that my little brother was going to be ok.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

At an abandoned building in this corner was a shadow figure" So the lab rats switch bodies and the youngest son is in trouble," he laughed and had a sinister smirk " I could use this as my advantage. And soon I will become the most powerful being on the planet. The lab rats won't know what hit them.," the shadow figure said. " Do you want to the honors," he asked the person who walked in. The person who walked in was revealed as Marcus." With pleasure," he told the figure and left to go do his mission.

 **Marcus is back. And Who is the villain in the shadow figure . And will Chase be ok . Find out next chapter. Thanks again to the ones who reviewed. Bye.**


	3. AN

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter I'm having a bit of writers block plus my brother is in the hospital because he's really sick. So I will update on the weekend. And if you have any ideas for me I could use it see u all next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back anyway shout outs to Unknown diva it's not Douglas he's good in this story he's just at the Davenport industry, but it may or may not be Krane. Thanks to Anonlabratslover. Lar7 Yep Donald could have hid it better. Skoliver4ever thanks for the tip. Bethanydarkrose thank u and let's hope Chase is ok. Time for the story. And thanks to the people who gave me some ideas. Here is the story.**

 _HOSPITAL_

 _BREE'S P.O.V_

This is officially the worst day ever. I'm stuck in my brother's body. I put my baby brother in the hospital and he may or may not be alive. We all are in the waiting room even Douglas was here. I'm sitting in the chair crying my eyes out. " Bree it's not your fault," Leo said. " Yes it is I'm the one who put him in the hospital," I told him. He continued to comfort me. Then Chase's doctor shows up." Davenports," he called out. Mr. Davenport got up. " Is my son alright?" He asked with concern. " I'll be honest with you your son is in a coma and I'm afraid he may not ever wake up," The Doctor told us. We all fell silent except for the noise of Tasha and I crying. " Yes, Doctor. But please try to help him," Mr. Davenport said. " I'll try my best," the Doctor said and left.

CHASE'S P.O.V

I hear everything that is going on, but I can't move. " Time to get up Chase," I heard someone say. The voice sounded to familiar. My eyes snap open and I saw Marcus sitting right in front of me. " MARCUS," I screamed. I tried calling for help, but he put his hand over my mouth. " Shut up or I'll make you shut up permanently," he threatened me. He took his hand off of my mouth. " What do you want?" I asked him. " Well I was sent here to kill you, but I want to make a deal," he said. " What is it?" I asked. " I can either kill you right here and now and then your family or I could switch you all back to your regular bodies and you join us," He said. " Us?" I asked. "Yep,"." Why me," I asked. " Because you are the most powerful of the three ," He explained ." So are you in or not," Marcus asked. I could just do the same thing I did to Douglas when he was evil I could let him change us back and when he least expects it turn on him. Yeah I'll go with that idea. " Deal," I said. And we shook hands. " So how are you going to change us back," I asked." Easy I'll just have to rework the wires which should reverse the machine and you all become you again,"he explained. " Ok," I said. " The machine is in the Lab," I told him. " I know I already have it plus I already fixed it so all we have to do is have you and your siblings in a room alone together," he told me. " Wait then why didn't you already use or tell me instead of wasting time explaining," I said. " Because I didn't think you would join me," he said. I rolled my eyes I mean come on we just wasted like 15-20 minutes talking and I really want to get out of Adam's body now. " So I'll just get your siblings and we can switch you guys back and then we leave got it," he asked. " Yep," then he left. And I pretended to be asleep.

ADAM'S P.O.V

Bree and I went to go see Chase and he looked peaceful even though he's in a coma. " Hey Bree I'm hungry so I'm gonna get something from the vending machine," I told her, but before I opened the door I felt a bit dizzy I thought it was nothing until Bree fell off one of the chairs. Then I saw nothing but darkness.

15 MINUTES LATER STILL ADAM'S P.O.V

When I woke up I was laying in the hospital bed I looked around and saw Bree on the ground, but I didn't see Chase and then I checked in one of those bed pans and saw my reflection and saw I was back in my body. I got out of the bed and tried to wake up Bree. " Bree get up,"I said. She finally woke up. " Adam?" She asked. " Yep. We're back in our bodies," I told her. " Yes," she cheered. " I'm not in Chase's body anymore," then she stopped cheering and looked around. " Wait a minute where is Chase,". " I don't know I thought you knew," I said. "Well I don't," she answered back.

CHASE'S P.O.V

I woke up and found myself strapped down in a chair. I struggled to get out, but it was no use. I heard some voices." Didn't he tell you to kill him," a voice asked I couldn't identify it, but I could tell it belonged to a girl. " Yes, but I think this deal was better because he could give us very important information about his siblings," the other voice said I could tell it belongs to Marcus. " Where am I ," I asked quietly, but it caught their attention. " Well Well Well, look who's finally awake," the girl said. " Your at an abandoned warehouse," Marcus answered. " Who's she," I asked looking at the girl she had long brown hair that goes all the way to her waist. Light Brown eyes and had on a Black shirt on with jeans and had on combat boots. " I'm Marie the daughter of someone who is going to destroy your family and possibly you," she said. And she is scary so I probably shouldn't mess with her. " By the way who is this 'He' you two keep talking about," i asked them. Before either one of them could say anything I figure came out of the corner and was revealed as Victor Krane.

 **And there you have it and the reason I haven't updated in a while is because of my stupid teacher keeps giving us all this homework and I can't stand her. Anyway yep Unknown diva was right it was Krane and Marie is played by Angela Moreno and she does have powers I will list them off next chapter until next time bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey it's DD4L here with another chapter of the Switch and thanks to Susz who commented Followed and favorite this story.**

 **Marie's Powers- Power to steal powers and memories like Rogue from X- Men. Power of persuasion. Can control/Create hurricanes Tornadoes and Earthquakes. Sonic scream. Camouflage. Lying senses. Shape shifting. Kiss of death and hidden abilities. So here it is Chapter 4. And I own nothing but, Marie and the plot.**

BREE'S P.O.V

Everyone in the hospital is now looking for Chase Mr. Davenport even called the police. So we went back to the house thinking about where Chase could be. Mr. Davenport is tracking Chase's chip. While I am now pacing back and forth around the lab with my super speed. " Bree could you please stop pacing back and forth?" Leo asked me. " Your right instead of pacing back and forth I could be helping Mr. Davenport look for Chase," I realized. " Yeah I just wanted you to stop pacing around cause your kind of making me dizzy here," He said. I glared at him. " But, you could do the other thing you were talking about," he said nervously. I didn't respond I just super speeded upstairs to Mr. Davenport. I need to find my baby brother soon.

MARIE'S P.O.V

Chase is cute I guess but, I don't let my feelings get in the way of my missions. When da- I mean Krane came out of the shadows Chase's confused expression became an angry one. " You I thought we destroyed you?" He said with anger. Before Krane said anything I interrupted him. " Key word 'thought' as in you didn't," I said with a smug look on my face. Then Krane cleared his throat as in to tell me to shut up and I can take a hint and I shut up. " So Marcus didn't I tell you to kill him?" Krane asked Marcus. " Yes sir," Marcus answered. " Then why is he still ALIVE?" He asked with anger. " Because I thought he could be useful he could give us some important information that we need to take out the Davenports," Marcus explained. Krane smiled a vicious smile. " Good thinking Marcus and Marie how come you can't be more like Marcus?" He asked me. " Uh probably because I'm actually human and not made from a bag of bolts," I answered back. Marcus glared at me but, I don't care it's true. " Come on Marcus let's discuss the plan and Marie stay here and watch him," he said more like ordered me. " Yes sir," I saluted.

CHASE'S P.O.V

The girl Marie got out of the chair she was sitting in. " So you want to play 20 questions," She asked happily. " Let's see you tie me down to a chair, you are the Daughter of my arch enemy, you are planning on destroying my family, and you want to play a game?" I asked. Is this girl crazy. " I didn't hear a No and besides I'm not planning anything I have to follow Krane's order," she said. " You mean your dad?" I asked her. Her face saddened. " He doesn't like it when I call him that," Marie explained. " What about your mom?" I asked. I mean can you blame me can't a guy be curious. Again her face saddened. " My mom died after she had me and all I have left is Krane and Marcus I guess," she told me. I felt bad for her. " I'm sorry," I said. "Hey it's ok you didn't know," she said. " Hey, have you ever thought about being good," I asked her because she doesn't seem anything like Krane. " No, I never tried to disobey him because then I wouldn't have anywhere to go," she said. Then I had an idea. " Then how about you let me go then we could escape and you can stay with us," I told her. " Yeah right like your family would let me stay with you, plus why should I trust you?" She asked. " Because I'm actually trustworthy and you don't seem anything like Krane," I told her. She took about 2-3 minutes thinking she hesitated but, she agreed." Good so help me get out and turn back on my signal," I told her. And she did it all. Once I finally got out I followed Marie out.

BREE'S P.O.V

I was hovering over Mr. Davenport looking at the computer looking for Chase's GPS. Then I saw a green dot." Mr. Davenport look," I said while pointing at the dot. " There's chase Bree go get him I'll send you the coordinates," Mr. Davenport said. Then I super speeded to go get him. When I arrived there I was at an abandoned warehouse. Then I saw Chase coming out." Chase," I screamed his name and hugged him so tight. " Can't breathe," he said. " Sorry," I apologized and let him go. Then I noticed a girl standing near him I pushed Chase behind me and got into a fighting stance. " No Bree she's with me but, we need to hurry up and go," Chase said and I followed his orders. As much as I hate to be bossed around but, he sounded worried. I super speeded us plus that girl to the house. As soon as I got there the rest of the family where in the living room but, when they saw Chase they greeted him with big hugs. The girl is looking uncomfortable I don't know why but, I don't trust her. Then Leo stepped out of the group and pointed her out. " Who's that?" he asked while pointing at her. Chase answered for her while walking towards her." This is Marie and she helped me escape," he said. " Thanks for bringing him back home," Mr. Davenport said. " Yep thanks for bringing the twerp back home now bye-bye,"Eddy said. And I actually agree with him. " Actually that's the thing I told her she could stay with us," Chase said. " What Why what about her parents?" Mr. Davenport asked. " My mom died before I was born. I already know about your bionics because I am bionic. Oh and Um... One last thing my dad is Victor Krane," she said.

 **Uh oh now the Davenports Know that she's Victor Krane's daughter but, how will they react till next time bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Susz and Yep the Davenports are definitely going to be mad good luck Marie. So here's Chapter 5 of the Switch. I own nothing but Marie.**

CHASE'S P.O.V

" Wait as in Victor Krane? " Douglas asked. " Mr. Davenport didn't we get rid of him already?" Bree asked. " Apparently not because he's still out there and alive," Marie answered. " I think she should go," Mr. Davenport said. " But, she doesn't have anywhere or anyone to go to," I told him. " Chase she is bad news she could be still working for him she could be spying on us right now ," Mr. Davenport said. I was going to say something back but, Marie beat me to it. " If I was still working for him then I would carry out the mission and destroy you all. I also wouldn't have let Chase out if I was still working for Krane. And you need me more than I need you," she said seriously. " Yeah and how's that?" Leo asked. " Because I can help since I have bionics of my own plus I could tell you who you are up against," She answered. " But we already know we are up against Krane," Adam said. " No it's not just him Adam some how he found out how to bring back Marcus now those two are working together," I explained to everyone. " More like Marcus is working for Krane and I could help you stop them," Marie said. " Why would you want to help destroy your own dad?" Bree asked. And I'm starting to wonder the same thing. " Because he never treated me like a daughter he never appreciated me and when he found Marcus all he did was compare me to him plus he's hurting innocent people and I just want it all to stop," She explained. No one said anything after that. " Look I know you don't trust me but, please I have no where else to go," Marie pleaded. Mr. Davenport was in deep thought but, finally said something. " Alright you can stay here but if you try anything Your out of here. Deal," Mr. Davenport asked and stuck his hand out. " Deal," Marie agreed but , didn't shake his hand and when he realized this he put his hand down. " So let's get training," Douglas said and we all headed down the lab to except Tasha.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

"So my own flesh and blood betrayed me," Krane said while watching the video of Chase and Marie's escape. " Trust me sir she will regret it we can take them all out right now," Marcus suggested. " No let's let them be let them think there safe for now. And when they least expect it we will take them out along with my pathetic excuse for a daughter," Krane told him. " Until then send him in," Krane ordered.

ADAM'S P.O.V

Marie is strong and flexible. When it was me and Bree's turn to spar she kicked our butts . Now it was Chase's turn to spar with her. " You two ready?" Mr. Davenport asked. They both nodded Marie was on the left side of the lab and Chase was on the other side. And they started fighting. Marie threw the first punch but, Chase ducked. Chase tried kicking her but Marie stepped back avoiding the kick. They continued to throw kicks and punches while blocking the other's moves then Marie ran towards the wall so Chase thought he had a perfect opening. When he tried to kick her he missed her because she ran up the wall and flipped over and was now behind chase. She created an earthquake underneath Chase but, he dodged it by doing a front flip over her and landed on his feet. Then he brought out his glow stick and tripped her with it so she was on the ground but, she grabbed his leg and flipped him to the ground also. They both then flipped back up and went to there corners. Chase made a huge force field ball in his hand. Marie just smirked and created a tornado in her hands. And they fired it at each other and they both hit the wall hard. " Chase," we all yelled. Not again he better not go in a coma this time. " Is he ok," I asked but, before anyone could answer we heard Chase grunting and saw him waking up and rubbing his head. "What happened?" He asked. " Things got a little out of hand when you and Marie were sparring," Leo explained. " Is Marie alright," Chase asked. Oh right we forgot about her. "Yeah I'm alright," she said she came out of nowhere and scared Leo so much he almost had a heart attack. I helped Chase get up. " Ok enough training for today go to sleep and get ready for school tomorrow," Mr. Davenport said. " What about Marie," I asked. " Oh yeah Marie do you want to go to school tomorrow," Douglas asked. Now all eyes were on her. " Yeah sure why not it could be fun," she said. " Oh trust me school is anything but, fun," Leo told her. I nodded agreeing with Leo. " And by the way I do need a capsule," She said to Mr. Davenport and Douglas. " Ok then you can share with one of them until we build yours," Douglas said to her. Then he and Mr. Davenport left. " So who is she sharing with?" I asked. I kinda am hoping she shares with me I may not trust her but she is hot. " I don't know but, she can choose," Bree said. " I think I'll share with Chase if that's ok with him," she said. I'm shocked and I think the rest are to because of the look on their faces. " Uh Y-yeah it's ok with me," he said nervously. Bree went upstairs to get here some PJ's while Leo went upstairs to go to bed. I went into my capsule and went to sleep it's been a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with Chapter 6 of the Switch . In this chapter is kinda revolving around Marie since it's her first day of school. And I know she's happy about that and somethin else but can't say it. And neither can Marie. I own nothing but, my OC. Warning slight cussing just one word and that's all.O and happy Spring break.**

MARIE'S P.O.V

When I woke up I was face to face with Chase and it was cramped in his capsule so we were too close together. I got out of his capsule quietly and went upstairs. When the elevator doors open I saw Leo already up and eating. "Hey Leo," I said. I must've scared him because I saw him jump a little. "Oh hey M," he answered. Wait what did he just call me. "Who is M?" I asked while crossing my arms. "It's Your nickname I came up for you," he explained. "Oh ok. So what's for breakfast?" I asked. Before Leo could say anything I felt a huge breeze go by me messing up my hair a little. I looked up and saw Bree in her school clothes holding up something that looked like an IPhone "Bree what's going on?" Leo asked."Adam is what's going on I'm getting him back for that prank he pulled on me last week," She explained. I'm confused how is she going to get him back? "How?" I asked."Easy I'm going to break his precious little phone in pieces in front of him with this hammer," She explained. But she wasn't holding a hammer. "What hammer?" I asked. To answer my question she super speeded out of the room and when she came back she was holding a hammer. "Nevermind," I told her. "You think it's gonna work," Leo asked. Then we all heard the elevator coming up. "Let's see," Bree answered him. When Adam and Chase came out they were talking about something I didn't care what. Bree was hiding the hammer behind her back while holding the phone in her other hand. "Oh Adam I was wondering if you were looking for something?" She asked while waving his phone in her hand. "My phone I've been looking for it everywhere," Adam said."Not really," Chase told me. I had to laugh at that it didn't seem like Adam would have. Just before she reached out to give it to hand it to him she super speeded over to us then she used the hammer and started banging on the phone. "Noooo," Adam yelled. But it was to late by the time Bree was done you couldn't even tell what it was. Then Donald and Tasha came downstairs."What's wrong?" Donald asked. Adam held up his Now broken phone. "Oh honey, How did that happen?" Tasha asked. All eyes were on Bree Adam glared at her. "All I did was get him back for his prank on me last week," She explained. "What prank?" Donald asked. I'm gonna guess he doesn't know. " You know what I don't want to know Adam your grounded for two weeks. And Bree you have to get Adam a new phone. No ifs ands or buts. Now get going you all have school," after that he left. "Well later losers," Bree said then super speeded out. I looked at the boys. "She had better been talking about you three," I told them. I know I ain't no loser.

MISSION CREEK SCHOOL

Once we got to school Chase showed me around a bit. Then some short lady in a pants suit came in the hall. "That's Principle Perry try to avoid her the best way you can," Chase warned me. I nodded then I put on my headphones to tune Perry out. Big mistake. "Hey you new girl," She said more like shouted. I walked to her and she had her hand out like I'm supposed to give her something. "Headphones now hand them over," She said. Please like I'm gonna give a beast leprechaun like her my stuff. Mabey when I die. "No," I refused. People where now staring at me wide eyed. Then Bree came over to us. "Sorry Principle Perry she's new," Bree tried to explain. "Marie just give her the headphones," Bree said. I gave principle Perry a look that said you really don't want to mess with me. "No I'm not gonna give her anything," I still refused. "Fine then missy you have detention," She yelled in my face. "And you must've mistaken me for someone who gives a Shit," I snapped in anger and walked off. She actually thought I would care.

MARIE'S P.O.V Lunch

After all classes but,Math and P.E I'm so tired and bored and I realized that I hate school. I grabbed some food and sat down with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo."So how was your first day of school?" Chase asked me. "Horrible the teachers are boring, the students are idiots, and the principle here is starting to really get on my nerves," I told them. They all nodded their heads agreeing with me on that last part. "But, you did kinda make her mad though," Bree reminded me. "Hold the phone," Leo started saying. I just laughed he looked at me weirdly."Who says hold the phone anymore?" I asked while still laughing at him a little. "That's not the point. The point is you made Principle Perry mad," he said in a questioningly way. I just nodded my head yes. "Whoa that's like poking a stick with a bear," Adam said. We all looked at him like Wtf. "Adam I believe no I know it's poking a bear with the stick," Chase corrected. "Whatever all I know is something is getting poked," He said stupidly. "I just have to ask did he get dropped on his head as a baby or was he born like this?" I asked suggesting to Adam. "We still have no idea," Chase replied. They all nodded except for Adam who was sticking his lunch up his nose. We all looked at him disgustingly and I looked down at my plate."I think I lost my appetite for...ever," I said. Then threw my food away.

BREE'S P.O.V

I put my books up in my locker and tried to get to P.E. Key word tried. My best but, really annoying Friend Catlin was blocking me from the doors. "What do you want now Catlin?" I asked with a hint of anger."Oh nothing just wanting to know if my bestie could take me to Florida, Or Hawaii, or Wisconsin, or even better Paris," She asked. "No way I'm not a taxi," I told. Hoping she would get it. "Your right," she said. I sighed with relief. Until she started talking again."A taxi cost to much you on the other hand cost nothing," She said. I huff with anger. Why doesn't she get it. Since she didn't I used my vocal manipulation to sound like Perry."What's that," I pointed at the lockers to distract Catlin. "What are you to doing out here get to class," I said in Perry's voice."Oh darn it well you heard Principle Perry got go bye," and I walked into gym class I went to the girls locker room to change. When I walked out I saw Chase, Marie, and Leo near the bleachers. I went over to them."Hey guys," I said as I arrived. "Hey Bree," the boys replied. Marie just waved. I have a feeling she doesn't like me. I mean it's not like I don't like her she's cool and it is good to have another girl around the house but, for some reason I just don't trust her. "So does anyone know where Adam is?" I asked. They all shook their heads no. Just then I heard Adam's voice."Bree think fast,"he said. I turned around and saw him about to throw a basketball at me. Once he did I ducked. Then Adam ran to us. Then when I turned back around I saw Leo caught the ball but, Chase,Marie,Leo had their mouths opened."What I miss?" I asked. "How did that happen," Chase asked. "I know when did Leo learn how to catch just 5 minutes ago he couldn't even catch the ball thrown at him. He also couldn't even throw the ball, or kick the ball,or-," Adam said. He would've continued but, Leo cut him off. " Ok when did this become pick on Leo day you usually pick on Chase," he said. It is true though. " Anyway that's not what he meant," Leo said suggesting to Chase. "The ball went threw me,"Marie said. "Yep that ball went threw her not over her not under her not around her THREW HER," Leo yelled. And alot of eyes were now on us." So what don't you have bionics it's just one of your powers and you could be tricking us," Adam said. He could actually be right. "That isn't one of my powers I don't go threw things or have them go threw me," she said. She looked like she was about to panic. "Let's not panic but, how are supposed to know when you unlocked you hidden abilities if we don't know your old ones?" Chase asked."First we tell Mr. Davenport what's going on then Marie can tell us all of her powers," I said. So after P.E school was over and we all headed back home. Once we got there we didn't see anyone not even Douglas. Then Eddy came on. "Eddy where is everyone?" Chase asked. "Donnie went to work because of an emergency and Douglas went with him and the hideous she beast went to work too," Eddy told us. Marie looked confused. "Who's she beast?" She asked. "He's talking about Tasha they don't get along very well at all," Chase explained to her. She nodded her head showing she understands. I don't if they or anyone else notice that those two totally like each other. I'll have to talk to Chase about it or I could help them out but, I'll do it later. "So what are your powers? Oh do you have the power to make food?" Adam asked excitedly. "I wish but, no it's not," Marie said. (AN- I put some of her powers on the 3rd or 4th chapter I don't know if I listed them all if not here they are). "My powers are power mimicry which means if I touch a human I can see all of their memories but, If I touch someone with powers I will also have the power. Camouflage. Lying senses. Shape shifting. I can create Tornadoes hurricanes and earthquakes. I have power of persuasion. And I can tell what people are good evil human or not," she explained. "And add the power to phase threw things that will be useful when we go up against Marcus and Krane," Chase said. "I agree we also need all the help we can get in reality we don't know what we're up against," I said. It would be an understatement saying I'm scared. If Krane wants a war then we will give him one. We won't go down without a fight. I'll fight if it means keeping my family safe. Bring it on Krane.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

"Krane are you sure we should send S3 in?" Marcus asked. Krane looked at Marcus with a look that could kill. "Are you questioning my orders?" Krane asked. Marcus stepped back a little in fear. "No sir, I'm just saying he could need back up," Marcus suggested. "Then send in S1 also," Krane ordered. Then he smiled that vicious smile of his. " The Davenports won't know what hit them," Krane said while looking at the army he created.

 **And done until the next chapter. This is longest chapter I ever made. Anyways Does Marie not like Bree and why doesn't Bree trust Marie. And Sebastian and Taylor are finally in the story and Marie will have more hidden abilities but, not just her I'm also giving Adam, Bree, And Chase ones to in other chapters but, you can decide what theirs will be. Until next time bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this isn't an update again writers block. I will be giving Adam, Bree, and Chase new abilities but, You still get to choose what they are. I also will be Working on a new story called 'You and me against the world'. The next chapter of the switch will be a little bit longer than it is due to not updating right away. So see you next update or on the new story. And I will give shout outs next update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorite the story. Sorry no shout outs but, I will do it on the next chapter I promise. And Susz I will give that power to Chase but, I'm gonna change it a bit trust me it will be good. Now the only person who needs a new ability is Adam. I will do a chapter for April Fools. You get to pick who gets pranked who did it and what the prank is. I do not own lab rats but, I do own my OC and anything that doesn't belong in Lab Rats.**

CHASE'S P.O.V

Now that Spring break is over we have to go back to school. I don't mind but, the others do. After school was over I went down to the lab and found Leo and Marie talking. "Hey guys what are you guys talking about?" I asked curious. "Nothing Leo was just telling me about Spike," Marie replied.

I froze shocked Leo would tell her about that. "Why?" I asked them well mostly Leo. "Well we were just talking about you guys' abilities and I told her about your commando app and we just started talking about Spike," Leo explained. Just then Douglas came down. "What's going on here?" He asked with the same curiosity I had. "Nothing Leo was just telling me about Spike he sounds cool," Marie told him. "You know Spike isn't as cool as you think," I told her. "No I wouldn't know because I never met him plus I don't have a commando app," She said. "Well you could," Douglas said. Which caught everyone's attention.

How could she have one? "How?" Leo asked as if he read my mind. "Well I could give her a commando app just for a day and turn it right off but, I would have to ask for Donny's permission," he explained. "Do you have to ask for Mr. Davenport's Permission for everything?" I asked him. Before he could answer Marie interrupted him. "Yeah cause it seems like Donald is the boss of you," she said backing me up. "He is not," Douglas said trying to defend himself."And I'm gonna prove it by giving Marie the Commando app," he said. Marie and I did a little hand shake knowing we won. "Can you give it to me tomorrow?" She asked Douglas. "I don't know," Douglas said unsure of the idea. "Please?" She begged using her power of persuasion . "Ok," Douglas agreed and went upstairs.

After a while we all had to go to sleep. Mr. Davenport and Douglas still haven't made Marie's capsule yet so we still have to share but, I didn't mind.

MARIE'S P.O.V

I already woke up and got ready for school. Now I'm just waiting for Douglas to get done with the commando app. "And... Done," he said putting down his tools. Once he said I hurried and got my stuff and went upstairs and saw everyone was waiting on me. "Finally 5 more minutes and we were going to leave you," Bree said. "Sorry I couldn't find my phone and now that I did we can go," I said. Technically that wasn't a lie I did lose my phone but, I found it before Douglas got started on Violet. Which is my app's name. When we arrived to school we all saw Principle Perry in the hot tub in a swimsuit. I am so glad it was a one piece. Leo just screamed and closed his eyes."I'm blind," he yelled. Chase winced at that. I felt bad for him he was right next to Leo while he was screaming luckily he stopped and Perry went back to her office to make an important call as she said. Thank god because I was almost going to throw up.

STILL MARIE'S P.O.V

It was now my favorite part of school... Lunch. It was a waste of time putting Violet in no matter what anyone did or said to me I didn't get mad so she never came out. I was sitting with the others until Trent came up to us. "Hey babe how about we ditch these losers and you come hang out with me," He said. I looked at him like he lost his mind. "No thanks and if you call me babe again that will be the last thing you will ever say," I threatened him and said it with a fake smile."Oh come on now don't be like that," he said then grabbed on my arm. I tried to get him off but, he had a strong grip on me. Before anything else happened Chase pushed him off of me."Leave her alone Trent," he said. Trent got up and lifted Chase up by the shirt. "What are you gonna do about it Punk," Trent snarled. It looked like Chase's expression changed from scared to anger but, I couldn't tell because the last thing I saw before I blacked out were these three words.

 **COMMANDO APP ENGAGED**

SPIKE'S P.O.V

When I was finally let out I saw Trent. Didn't I already beat him up already. Oh well I'll just have to do it again I guess. Before I could do anything a girl ran up and tackled him to the ground... Hard. When she got back up she looked like she wanted to hurt him some more. She seems violent, mean, and destructive... She's my kind of girl. Before she tried to hurt him again I stepped in to introduce myself. "Hi I'm Spike," I said and put my hand out. She looked at it for a second and finally shook it."I'm Violet," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Leo," the scrawny boy said. He always did get on my nerves. "No one cares and if you want to keep Your legs I suggest you back off," She snapped on him. Oh Spikey likey. Just then Trent got up and threw a punch at Violet but, she ducked and then caught the punch and started breaking his hand. "Now that's no way to treat a lady," she said. I agree I may be violent but, I would never hit a girl. I picked up the closet thing to me which was a chair and then smashed it over Trent's head. Then I felt someone pull me back and I saw Adam holding me back dragging me out of the lunch room and I saw Bree and Leo dragging Violet out . Bree super speeds out the school with Leo then super speeds the rest of us back home. When we all came home they all looked at Violet and I like we did something . I honestly don't see what we did wrong.

LEO'S P.O.V

Spike and Violet crossed the line. I know Trent did deserve to get hurt one day but, not that badly I actually feel Sorry for him. Once we arrived at the house Adam,Bree, and I just stood there giving them disappointing looks. "Hey meatheads if you don't want your eyes ripped out I suggest you-," Spike was about to continue until the door opened and there stood Douglas, Mom, and Big D. "Why aren't you five at school?" Mom asked. But, before anyone could answer Spike opened his mouth to say something. "What happened?" He asked. Then I realized that it was Chase I looked over to Marie to see she was back too. "Yeah all I can remember were three words Commando app engaged," she said then froze once realized what she said. Big D look like he was gonna explode. "Commando what now?" He asked hoping he heard that wrong.

Marie then tried to cover up her mistake."Did I say Commando app what I meant to say was... You know what forget what I was gonna say I'll be in the lab if you need me," she said and was about to walk out the room. "Not so fast Missy," Mom stopped her. She sat back down."It was worth a shot," Marie said. "Wait so how did you get a commando app?" Bree asked. "Long story short Douglas gave it to her," I snitched. All eyes where now on Douglas."Those two tricked me they played with my emotions," he said trying to seem like the victim. "But, your the one that suggested it," Chase pointed out Marie nodded agreeing with him. "And I had nothing to do with it," I said. "Leo this whole thing is your fault if you hadn't told me about Spike none of this would have happened," Marie said. Chase nodded his head agreeing with her. What is up with them agreeing with each other about everything. "Look all four of you are in trouble Leo you will not be going to the movies with Janelle, and Douglas you will be my assistant for the whole week," Big D said. "What about Marie and Chase?" I asked.

"They will be grounded for a week and they will be severing detention for the rest of the week," Big D. Chase groaned obliviously not wanting detention. "Oh come on I already don't like school now I have to stay there longer somebody put me out of my misery," Marie said dramatically. "And Marie speaking of which Violet is now permanently one of your bionics because I might of messed up on your chip and you also lost an ability," Douglas said. "What which one?" She asked concerned "The hurricane one," Douglas said. Marie looked relieved. "Oh good I didn't even know how to use it anyway," She said. I would say today was the craziest day ever but that isn't true. If we all are lucky then we won't be seeing Violet any time soon but, then again when are we ever that lucky.

 **Done finally btw the reason I waited a little to long is because I write my stories on my phone and I accidentally dropped it Thank god it isn't broken. Aww Spike has feelings for Violet I was going to just have her in this chapter but, I wanted to have someone for next time bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so thank you Guest for commenting i will work on putting Adam more in the story. Thank u Susz 4 commenting and the idea of what ability to give Adam. I can still use some ideas but, I already got Adam's ability (Susz's idea) Bree's ability (Emeraldtulip's idea) and Chase's ability which Is also Susz's idea. Anyways there will be two special guests in this chapter and not anymore OCs at least not right now. Here it is Green With Envy.**

BREE'S P.O.V

Ever since the whole Violet incident Marie and I have been getting along great she isn't like the sister I always wanted but, it beats being the only girl in the house. I got out of my capsule and got dressed. When I looked at the time it was 8:10. Oh no we're late. I tried to wake everyone up but, it wasn't any use especially with Adam. I looked at a button that Mr. Davenport showed me one time he told me it was an alarm to wake people up and he said it was really loud loud enough to wake up Adam.

I super speeded out of the lab and came back into the lab with head phones on so I won't have to hear it. I pressed the button and it immediately started going off and Mr. Davenport wasn't kidding when he said it was loud. Chase was the first to get out of his capsule covering his ears yelling. Marie came out followed by Adam they were both covering their ears but, they weren't screaming their heads off like Chase was.

Then the alarm finally stopped. "What was that?" Chase asked breathing heavily. "That was an alarm I used to wake you guys up," I told him while taking off the head phones. "So wait you woke me up because of school?" Marie asked obviously mad we all know how she feels about school. I nodded hoping she won't get madder cause I really don't want to deal with Violet. "Oh man we missed breakfast?" Adam asked. Of course that would be the only thing on his mind. "Oh please that won't stop you from eating still," Marie said. Chase and I nodded our heads agreeing with her.

After about 5 minutes everyone was ready and we went upstairs. Once we got out the elevator we rushed out the door. Leo wasn't there so I assume he was already at school but, he didn't bother to wake us up.

ADAM'S P.O.V (FINALLY)

We made it to school but, sadly we missed breakfast. I guess I looked a bit sad because the others noticed it. "Adam you ok?" Marie asked. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just hungry," I told them probably sounding like a three year old. "When aren't you," Bree pointed out. "I guess I'll just have to wait until lunch," I said disappointed. "Or you could just get something out of the vending machine," Chase said pointing straight at it. I immediately ran to it which I don't know why because I was right next to it. Before I could get anything Leo came out of nowhere. "Guys Principle Perry is looking for you four," he warned us then ran off. "Wow that's the fastest I've ever seen Leo run," I said. Then Principle Perry showed up where Leo left. "And now I see why," I said understanding why Leo ran.

"You four are late," she said. "Yeah well you see we over slept and then-," Bree tried to explain but, Perry cut her off. "Did I ask why you were late No I didn't so shut it," She told Bree. Bree was going to say something back until I stopped her. "Please don't give us detention I already have enough as it is," Marie said. Principle Perry started thinking. "Well my niece is coming back in town and I need someone to babysit her next week," she said. Bree and Chase were looking a bit scared about that."No way she steals our things, she insults us, plus she's a Perry," Chase said giving reasons why we won't do it. "I don't see anything wrong with that she's just a kid even Chase could take her," I said then I looked Chase up and down.

"You know what we all should probably do it," I said thinking it over. "I can't deal with one Perry dealing with another one is not going to work," Marie said. "Do it or I'll give you detention for the rest of your lives," Principle Perry said. "We aren't going to be in high school forever," Bree said. Then Chase looked at me. "At least not all of are," he said. "But, we'll do it," he said making a deal with Perry.

"Great now I have to go to an important meeting," she said about to leave until I stopped her. "Wait will we be getting paid," I asked. "You know what let me think about that," She thought about a little bit. "Uh no," she said then left. " Ok does anyone have change for a twenty," I asked wanting to get something out from the vending machine. Then Bree snatched the twenty I was holding out of my hands. "No but, thanks for the money," she said then super speeded to her next class. "Hey," I yelled out. Once I realized what just happened I ran after her.

CHASE'S P.O.V

After Adam and Bree left it was just Marie and I. "Well we should get to class," She said. "Since when did you start wanting to go to class?" I asked her. "I didn't I just don't want to get another detention," she replied then left. I decided to go to class to. I went to my next class until I bumped into some girl. We both fell. "Sorry I'm new," she said while trying to get her books back. "I'm sorry too," I apologized while handing her one of her books. We got up dusting ourselves off. "I'm Chase," I said introducing myself. "I'm Taylor," she said with a smile. "Do you know what class Mrs. Jones is in?" She asked. "Yeah in fact that's my next class," I told. "Cool I guess we can walk together," she said. I started leading the way and she followed. Once we got there class had started.

"Thanks for showing me around," she said. "Your welcome. Uh I was wondering if you would like to sit with my siblings and I at lunch?" I asked her. "Sure is it ok if my brother can come too?" She asked. "Yeah that would be great," I told her. We both went into the classroom then Mrs. Jones came up to us. "Mr. Davenport your late," She said. Before I could answer Taylor answered for me. "It's not his fault he was just showing me around," she said. Mrs. Jones looked at me. "Is this true?" she asked. "Yes," I told her."Ok but next time don't be late," She told me. I nodded. I gave Taylor a smile and she smiled back. I think I just made a new friend.

MARIE'S P.O.V

Ever since The Spike and Violet fiasco happened no one else has tried to mess with me or Chase. Adam, Bree,Leo, and I were sitting at the lunch table. Adam and Leo were talking about Adam's nacho volcano. Bree was just texting somebody. And I was waiting for Chase. "Hey have any of you seen Chase?" I asked them. "No why?" Leo asked me. "No reason," I told him. I finally saw Chase but, he was with some girl. He walked over to us the girl sat down next to Bree and Chase sat in between that girl and me. "Hey guys," he said. No one said anything because they were shocked that a girl was willing hanging out with him. I on the other hand was wondering who she was. "So Chase aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" I asked him. "Oh yeah this is Taylor. Taylor this is Adam, Bree, Leo, and-," he was in the middle of introducing me until I cut him off.

"Marie nice to meet you Taylor," I said introducing myself while sticking my hand out. "Nice to meet you too Marie," She said shaking my hand. Then we let go. Then a boy came and sat on the other side of Bree. "Oh and this is my... Brother Sebastian," Taylor explained. I think I'm the only one who noticed her hesitating when she called Sebastian her brother because Adam was focused on his nacho volcano. Bree was to busy looking at Sebastian I'll admit that boy is kinda cute but, he isn't my type. And Leo was looking more like starting at Taylor then I looked over to Chase and noticed he was also staring at Taylor. The sight of that made me so mad Violet almost came out but, I don't know why. Mabey it was just a glitch. Then Chase asked Taylor something that Violet was so close to coming out and slap someone mostly Taylor. "Will you go out with me?" I didn't hear what the answer was I just got up and stormed off to the bathroom.

I was crying until I heard someone come in. I looked up to see it was Taylor. " Hey are you okay?" She asked. "No not really," I said wiping tears off my face. "Is it because Chase asked me out?" She asked. "Kind of but, if Chase is happy then I am too," I told her. "Good because I know how much it hurts to have your heart broken. Then on top of that you lose your mom and run away from your own dad," she said. Wait how does she know this. "How did you know about that?" I asked her. "Oh because your dad told me. Victor Krane right?" She asked even though she knows it is. "You work for him?" I asked. I thought he only worked with Marcus. "And I'm guessing so does Sebastian," I said. "Ah he did say you were smart but, you weren't smart when you betrayed us mostly your dad his own flesh and blood," she said. "You are on the wrong team I'm going to give you a chance to come back to your family," she said. "No you are on the wrong team Krane has to be stopped," I told her. "Your either with us or against us," She gave me one more chance.

I didn't answer instead I threw a punch at her she blocked it and threw a punch at me. I dogged it but, I didn't dodge the ball of electricity coming my way. It hit me straight in the chest and I was up against the wall. "Your bionic?" I asked shocked no pun intended. "Yep and if you tell anyone I will destroy your precious little friends starting with Chase. I really didn't want to do this but, you choose your side and now your going to regret it. Prepare for the final battle," She said walking away. "What battle?" I asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she answered and geoleaped leaving me alone asking myself one question. Why me?

LEO'S P.O.V

School was finally over but, today was probably the most crazy day at school. Chase asked out a girl and she said Yes. Their going out next week since Chase and Marie still have detention for the rest of the week. Speaking of Marie she was acting a bit strange like she was jealous of something. When we got home Douglas Big D and mom were still at work leaving Eddy in charge. I know Big D doesn't think I'm responsible but, leaving Eddy in charge is even worse. Adam and Bree go down to the lab and I stayed upstairs. I heard statics coming from Eddy I go to his screen and it looks like it's not working anymore. "Eddy you there?" No answer. "He might not be but, I am," I heard the very familiar voice say. I look back and saw Marcus. "MARCUS?!" I screamed so loud I'm surprised neither Adam or Bree heard me. Where are those guys when you need them the most. I was lost in thought which gave Marcus enough time to sneak up behind me and knock me out. Then I see nothing but, darkness.

 **Looks like Marie made a new enemy. *Screaming* Leo has been kidnapped let's hope he will be ok. Has anyone else seen the last episode of Elite forces can't wait for the next one. Ok people here is a question about something between my cousin and I who is cuter Chase or Adam I say Chase and she says Adam. Anyways see you next update bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to Susz I know right that episode was awesome we finally got to see their suits and Yeah team Chase all the time. Ok so last chapter I left off at Leo being kidnapped. So here it is Chapter 9 of The Switch. I own nothing but, my OC or any characters you do not recognize.**

CHASE'S P.O.V

I have about thirty minutes left until detention is over then I could finally ask Marie what's wrong. Every time I tried to get her attention she would either ignore me or act like she didn't hear me. "Ok I'm letting you guys go home early today because there is a situation at home turns out that you shouldn't leave your hungry cats with your mother or leave you hungry cats with your hungry mother so you all are free to go," Principle Perry said. Everybody rushed out before she changed her mind. Then I caught up with Marie before she left the building. "Marie," I called out but she ignores me. "Marie," I called out a second time but, still no answer.

I just run all the way to her until I was in front of her once I did I made her stop. "Ok what is the matter with you?" I asked her. "Nothing," she replied and I could tell she was lying. "Oh please you can't fool me hello genius," I said gesturing to me. "You think your so smart and that you know everything don't you?" She asked. "I don't think I know everything I know that I know everything," I told her with a smug look on my face. That comment seemed to make her mad. "No you actually don't know everything you don't even know what we are up against you and your family are acting like everything is ok and you will win this battle because it seems like a little fairytale to you well guess what IT'S NOT," She yelled I took a step back as she continued on.

"This is real life heroes die innocent people die my mom died you don't seem to know the answers about why those things happen do you?" She asked me. I shook my head no surprised at her outburst. She was crying and that is something I never saw her do. With that she walked off. I would've followed her but, I was trying to process all that she said. She was right though we don't really know what we're up against we know it's Krane and Marcus but, they've gotten stronger and have been planning their moves as we just go on with our day like nothing is happening. I have to go apologize to Marie.

MARIE'S P.O.V

Yes I feel bad about yelling at Chase but, I just had to get that off my chest. As I walked inside the house no one was upstairs it was eerily quiet. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. My reflexes kicked in and I punched the person in the gut. I turned around and saw it was Chase. "I'm so sorry Chase are you ok?" I asked him concerned. "Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to apologize," he said."It's ok I'm sorry too for yelling at you," I told him. "It's ok," he said. Then I realized what was going on before he came in. "Chase do you hear that?" I asked him. "I don't hear anything at all," he replied. "Exactly when has this house ever been this quiet," I told him proving my point. We both looked around for anything suspicious.

Once we didn't see anything we went down to the lab. When we got out of the elevator we saw Adam and Bree in their capsules. Chase and I let out a sigh of relief. I knocked on their capsules' to wake them up. Bree was the first one to wake up then Adam five minutes later. "What do you guys want," Bree asked tiredly. "Nothing much just worried about you two," Chase said which wasn't a lie. "Why when we can take care of ourselves," Adam asked. "Well because the house was quite," I told them. "Tasha, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas went to work and Leo is upstairs," Bree said. "Wait we were just upstairs and Leo wasn't there," Chase said. "Well maybe he went to bed," Bree said. "Well go check," Chase told her. "Why me," Bree asked. "Because you're the only person with super speed," I explained to her.

"Fine," she said then super speeded upstairs. About five seconds later she was back but, with a panicked look on her face. "What what's the matter?" Chase asked her. "H-he's gone and I looked everywhere for him," she said worried about Leo. "Mabey he got lost," Adam suggested. "How would he have gotten lost we were walking with him," Bree told him. "Well he could have went to a friend's house ," he also suggested. "What friends?" I asked. Then Eddy's screen came on and two people I never wanted to see again came on. "Miss me?" Krane asked.

BREE'S P.O.V

Krane and Marcus showed up on the screen and asked did we miss him."No actually we didn't so can you do us all a favor and put on some kind of mask," Marie said which is true his face is one of my top ten nightmares. "Where is Leo?" Chase asked. "Oh right here," Krane said then showed us Leo strapped down in a seat with a busted lip.i gasped at the sight of that. "If you hurt him I swear I'll -," Adam said but, Marcus cut him off. "Relax you'll be able to get him back but, not now just wanted to let you know he's safe for now," then exited off. "Great now what?" I asked. "Now we'll have to try and explain this to Mr. Davenport and Tasha," Chase said. Oh boy.

ADAM'S P.O.V

We had just explained to Tasha, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport what's going on."So how can we get him back," Tasha asked crying. "We'll have to win," Chase answered. "Win what?" Douglas asked. "The battle and I have a feeling it's coming," Marie said. "So will we win?" I asked. In almost every book, show, or movie the good guys always win. "Adam we might not survive this ,"Bree told me. "Oh," I said. it's really all I could say. "You guys should go to sleep you do have school tomorrow," Mr. Davenport said then him and Douglas went down to the lab but, Tasha stayed behind and gave us all a big hug.

"Everything will be fine and Leo's a smart kid hopefully he'll be fine," she said. I don't know if she was trying to get us to believe that or herself. Then she left. "I can't believe Leo's gone," Chase said. "I can't believe we're still going to school at a time like this," Marie said actually having a reason to not go to school. "You guys heard what Tasha said Leo is a smart kid he'll be fine," I told them trying to give them hope even though I'm starting to give up. "But Krane can easily over power him and if we can't defeat him with bionics then what chance does Leo have," Bree said.

I tried to argue back but, couldn't because she was right. "We should go to sleep now because we can't fight Krane if we all are tired," Marie said. Next thing I know is we all are in our capsules but, we were all to worried about Leo to go to sleep.

MARIE'S P.O.V

We all got up and Tasha took us to school. When we arrived no one asked about Leo. Then Taylor and Sebastian walked up to us. Great and I thought this day couldn't get any worse. "Hey guys," Taylor said. The others waved and Chase had a smile on his face. While I just rolled my eyes. "Where's Leo?" Sebastian asked. Before anyone could answer I stepped in. "None of your business besides it's obvious you don't care," I told him."Marie stop it, Sorry about her she's not very friendly," Bree said. "It's ok," Sebastian said smirking. I could tell Violet wanted to come out and wipe that smirk off his face and I was tempted to let her. "Hey Taylor can I talk to you for a second about that science project we have?" I asked. "What project?" She asked then realized what I was talking about. "Yeah sure," She said and I dragged her away from the others. "Where's Leo?" I asked. "I think you know the answer to that," "Where is Krane keeping him," I asked her. "Again you should know this well," she said with a smirk. "If anything happens to him I'll -," I tried threatening her but, she cut me off.

"You'll what? Remember I'm more powerful than you ," She said. "Want a bet?" I growled at her. Just then the bell rang and everyone cleared out of the halls. Taylor glared at me then walked away but, before she could leave a made a small tornado then threw it at her and it knocked her down. "Still think you're more powerful than me?" I asked with my arms crossed smirking then walked away. That was for Leo.

 **And done. Now I have some news I will be making a rewrite of this story the only thing difference is No OCs including Marie and it will be A contest to see which story is the best and the winner will get a sequel to it. Anyway see you guys next time bye.**


End file.
